Welcome Back
by Wolf-Tang
Summary: Sprx returns from his long trip away from the team and he is welcomed with open arms. Though new love has blossumed will it all come crashing down? SPOVA, MINOR SEXUAL THEMES Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T for the majority of the story, a few chapters will be rated M and R for Lemon scenes. -_-**

**Summary: They have won the war and Sparx and Gibson have left to do their own thing. They return four years later and are welcomed back by the rest of the team. Nova and Sparx have confessed their love for each other and have rather intimate past. Though things have changed somethings stay the same. SPOVA**

**Point of View: Nova; first person**

* * *

Chapter One

I fumbled with the tangled streamers rather frustrated with the thin pieces of party paper. They were red and blue, who knew such colors looked pretty decent together. I finally get them to twirl the way I want them to after a few seconds and I place them on their designated spots. I sigh and step back to observe the command room that was now turned into a lively party room. I couldn't help but to smile. I have to say I do a good job at this stuff. That's probably why they left me in charge of the decorations. I stared at the large red and blue banner that hung in the middle of the wall that was parallel to the door. 'Welcome Home!' It had been four years since the great battle had taken place. Shuggazoom had been claimed one of the most peaceful place in the cosmos.

All of us stayed to make sure that it stayed peaceful except for Sparx and Gibson who left a few months after our victory. Gibson was just awarded the cosmos smartest and greatest scientist a month ago and Sparx was out winning various races being crowned the best pilot that ever lived. We all missed both of them Sparx sarcasm and Gibson's boring lectures. I smiled as I looked back at all of the good times that we had. It was good that they were returning home , so much as changed though it was for the better and not for the worst. I was the owner of the cities dojo where I taught people the basic self defense techniques and material arts skills. Antauri had a few mentors that were into the whole body, soul and mind thing. He was often teaching them about the true meaning of life and every living thing in it. Otto managed the cities construction business, and Chiro was often with Jinmay. They mainly worked on their relationship more than anything.

The room was divided into two sides. Red on the left and Blue on the right. There were gifts on both sides along with plates and cups that were either blue or red. Everything was neatly organized and placed in their designated places. I was quite proud of myself. I turned around as I heard the rustling of bags entering the room. It was Chiro, Jinmay, Otto, and Antauri carrying some bags though Antauri never carried any bags. Otto was the first to speak.

"Wow Nova! YOU DID AN AMAZING JOB!" He bounced up and down. Chiro grinned.

"I told you Nova was the best person to decorate. Girls are great to do stuff like that." I roll my eyes.

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult." He put his hands up defensively.

"It was a compliment really. You did an amazing job!" Jinmay chuckled and nodded in agreement. I help them unpack the bags and set the food up on the tables. It didn't take long before we finished and Antauri simple nodded with a small smile.

"I believe it is time for us to get ready they should be here soon. I sent them letters to meet us in the command room when they arrived." Everyone nods and heads their separate ways to get dressed. I head to my room where I stripped and took a quick shower before putting on my clothes. Nothing too fancy, a pink button down down shirt that was tucked into some nice jeans. I wasn't the type of girl to dress up all girly of course. I head back down to the command room where everyone else was standing around waiting. I could see their excitement. Gibson and Sparx were definitely an important part of the team. The brains and the, well Sparx was our entertainment besides Otto. We waited for about ten more minutes and our faces lit up as we hear some familiar voices coming from down the hall.

"Shut up brainstrain! At least we got here!"

"Yeah barely! You were going beyond the speed limit!"

"So what! We were in the middle of space for crying out loud! Stop being a whiner! Would you have liked to take the speedway galaspalon?!" We could hear Gibson grumbled something and then Sparx started again.

"Thats what a thought now lighten up prissy pants!" They walked into the room still arguing before stopping and turning to us. We all yelled our greetings to the two and smiled. They seemed pleased at the sight before them.

"Aw man it is so good to be back with normal people. Riding with know it all over here was painfully slow." Gibson shot him a glare but was embraced by Otto. They both haven't changed much. Gibson was about my height wearing his button down shirt, his checkered vest, and his slacks. He still looked like the same old gentle being Gibson, though Sparx had changed slightly. For one he was taller than me along with Chiro, Otto and Antauri. Gibson, Jinmay, and I were the short ones out of the bunch though we were a decent height at the same time. Sparx wore some dark blue loose jeans, but not too loose to where they would fall off of him. He wore a brown fur pilot jacket and from the opening of his jacket I could see that he wore a rather tight tee shirt underneath. And what my luck the shirt gave a small relevance of his muscular upper body frame.

I sigh as everyone chit chats about their lives and the changes. I stay off to the side taking a sip of juice. It wasn't that I was trying to be anti social. I was siked that they were back. I would have walked over to Gibson but he was fairly near Sparx who was talking to Chiro. I glanced over at him and then slumped back down into my chair staring at the liquid in my cup. Before they left Sparx and I confessed, well I guess it wasn't much of a confession. It was before the war had started and Sparx was consumed by the Fire of Hate. I managed to talk him back to his old self, and after the others shocked the evil spirit out of him I kissed him. Though the kiss was on his cheek it was still a kiss. One night, about month after we won the battle, Sparx and I became intimate and well we did what any other couple would do when they have sexually drives for each other. Everything happened so fast, I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. It was quite nice, but then he left for four years. There were other monkey's here on shuggazoom but I wasn't interested. I still love this idiot, but we never spoke during those four years and I wonder if those feelings that were expressed four years ago were still there.

"Hey. Whatcha doing over here by yourself dollface?" I blinked as I heard his voice. It was Sparx and his usual flirty comment. But his tone was one I have not heard before. It was rather gently, sincere and not so much flirty? I forgot for a minute that I had slipped into my own thoughts. I looked up to meet the black orbs staring down at him.

"I was just..." I didn't even have a response right off the back.

"Being anti social!" He pulls up a seat beside me and I take another sip of my juice.

"No just being civilized unlike some one that I know." I grin as I glanced over at him.

"What's that suppose to me? I'm civilized!"

"Yea right, so civilized people swallow down four hot dogs in less than two minutes?" He laughs.

"You're just mad because you can't do it."

"Yeah right!" I smile and laugh somehow he did this to me. Make me laugh and smile. I was so glad that he was back.

"So, how-" He was interrupted by Gibson. "Sparx we should go put our stuff up, plus I believe some of my stuff is in your bags." He nods and stands up turning back to me.

"Mine giving me a hand Ms. Warrior?" I smile and stand up knowing that he surely didn't need any help, but he probably just wanted my company. He conveniently grabs the heavier bags as if I were too weak to do so, leaving me with the light bags. I follow him until we were at his room. I walk in behind him and set his stuff down. I turn to him and finds him with his eyes close taking a deep breathe. He slowly opens them and looks at me with a smile.

"It feels great to be home. So many memories here." he looks around his room. It had not been touch since he left. Everything was exactly the way it was when he left. I sit down on his bed.

"Yeah, we've all missed you and Gibson. It's not the same without you two bickering all the time." He turns to me and smile.

"Yeah I think it's safe for me to speak for Gibson as well when I say that we missed you guys too." He begins unpacking his stuff when he comes across one of Gibsons bag.

"I'll be back prissy has one of my bags." He leaves out the room yellings.

"Hey Hal Prissy Pants ya got one of my bags!"

"Don't call me that! " I smiled just sitting there looking around the room. I been in here a few times before when he was gone, just to take in his presence again. I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His room was rather plain in a way. Red of course and some pilot stuff here and there. Though his decoration skills were not the best his room was quite welcoming. He walks back in with I believe to be his correct bag. He continues putting his stuff away. It was mainly quiet, but I really didn't mind at least he was here. Though at the same time I still wondered about what we had and if he still had any real feelings towards me. As a warrior I shouldn't be caring about love and company, but without daily battles it seemed to be the only thing that was on my mind. I sit up and glance over to where he had sat all of his trophies.

"Looks like this pilot racing career sure is rewarding huh?" He doesn't look at me but he replies.

"Yeah, it's cool. " I could tell that he was happy about it, because it was all in his voice and I can't help but to be happy for him.

"I'll have to come see you race to see if you really are as good as they say you are." I didn't need to see him race to know that he was an amazing pilot. He was a natural born pilot, just like I was a natural born warrior. He turns and looks at me giving me a smirk.

"Oh you'll see. Once you see one of my races you'll be so amazed that you'll never miss another one." He walks over to the bed and plops down beside me laying down on his back closing his eyes. I could tell that he was tired so I stand up.

"Well Mr. Cocky, I'll better be going. You can open your gifts from us in the morning at breakfast, but for now sleep you look tired." He looks at me and for a few moments.

"What?" I cock an eyebrow at him.

"...Nothing, good night Nova." He rolls over so his back was facing me. I could tell that there was something on his mind, but I would leave him be. For now.

"Good Night Sparx." I leave his room and the door shuts behind me. I walk a little bit further down the hall to Gibson's room and knocks.

"Come in!" I walk in and spots Gibson putting his stuff away. Mainly books and sciency stuff. He turns and looks at me with a smile.

"Oh Nova, how are you. I wasn't expected you to be the one at my door. Figured it was Sparx coming to harass me some more." I chuckle.

"No he has gone off to bed. How've you been? I heard about you becoming the smartest man in the cosmos." I sit down in his chair and he sits on the bed in front of me.

" Yeah, what I surprise that was. I've been great Nova, but I must say I have traveled just about everywhere in the universe. But there is no place like Shuggazoom City. I'm so glad to be home. Seems like an eternity since I've seen this place. I don't plan on leaving again that's for sure. " He smiles and looks at me. "So what about you Nova? How have you been?"

"Same as you. I have my own dojo where I teach self defense. It's so peaceful here. I doubt I'll ever leave. My life is complete. I can't complain. " I lean back in the chair knowing that I was lying. My life was not complete; no where near complete. It was missing something, well more like someone or a certain simian.

"That's great Nova, glad things are going well for you too, but are you sure that's all?" I give him a confused look. Everyone knew about us being together in the past, but was there something that I didn't know that he did?

"What do you mean? " He shrugs.

"I don't know, just asking questions that's all." He smiles and stands up. "I'm going to finish unpacking and head on down to the command room with the rest of the team." I nod and stand up.

"Glad to have you back Gibson." I give him a warm smile and he returns it, and I leave out. I walk down the hall and up a tube to get to the command room. Everyone was hanging out still laughing and having a good time. Chiro looked over at me.

"Hey Nova wheres Sparx and Gibson?"

"Sparx is sleeping and Gibson is finishing up in his room and then he will be back up here. " Otto chuckles.

"Guess Sparx couldn't handle the partying. " I smile.

"Yeah he's just pretty tired guessing he had a long day before he came here." They continued to talk and I made my over to the snack table grabbing some fruit. Jinmay walked over beside me and got her some juice.

"So Nova." She talks quietly so the others couldn't hear her.

"Mhm?" I glanced over to her.

"Did you talk to him?" Jinmay and I have become pretty close after the war. We told each other pretty much everything, especially since we were the only girls on the team.

"No, I mean we spoke. Just not about that." I lean on the table.

"Why not Nova. I know you are just dying to know whether he still loves you or not?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to just up and start bugging him. He just got here. I want to give him time to settle in before we have that talk." I pop a grape into my mouth and glance over to her.

"That does make sense, but at the same time Nova he may be ready to talk but just too nervous to talk. More than likely you are going to have to make the first move. Don't wait too long because you may loose your opportunity. I say you go down to his room right now." I sigh and eat some more of the grapes that were on my plate.

"I know Jinmay I know, but what if we talk and it doesn't go well and I'm stuck there looking stupid? A warrior shows no fear, but who wants to hear no?" She smiles at me and places her hands on my shoulders.

"Look Nova. The worst he can say is no, but if he was crazy about you then I'm pretty sure he is still crazy about you majority of people don't just fall out of love that easily. More than likely he loves you just as much as you love him. " I smile at her and she pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks Jinmay." We break the hug.

"No problem Nova. Now go and see if he is up and talk to him. Better sooner than later. Oh and try not to make me an aunt just yet." She grins and I roll my eyes.

"No promises..." I chuckle and head out the command room. I walk back to the tube and get in heading down. Hopefully he wasn't asleep yet. If so then the talk can wait. I get out of the tube and walk down the hallway feeling my heartbeat quicken. I wasn't really nervous, but at the same time I really didn't know how this talk would go. I soon found myself at his door; it opened before I could knock. I walked in. Guess it was glitchy. I'll tell Otto about it in the morning. I glance over to the bed. He was asleep curled up. I walked over to him and covered him up with his blanket. I would just talk to him another time. I was about to leave but I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I blink as I'm dragged onto the bed and under the covers with him.

"Sparx, I thought you were asleep?" I turn to face him and he pulls me closer to his chest. Our bodies close together. He buries his head into my neck right under my chin. His scent was so inviting, and he was strong as well. He had changed into his night clothes when I left I'm guessing. He wore a white tee shirt and some shorts. I was so comfortable in his embrace.

"It's kinda cold, and I can't sleep."

"So I'm guessing you want me to stay here tonight hmm?" I glance down at him and he looks up at me. Our muzzles only an inch apart, and I could feel him lean up closer and closer until our lips pressed together. I close my eyes and place my hands on the side of his in order to strengthen the passionate kiss. We only stopped, because we needed air. I stare up at him since he was now hovering over top of me and he stares back. I instantly wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"I missed you so much Sparky..." He hugs me back.

"I missed you too Novs. I never stopped thinking about you. Never." I smile and rest my forehead onto his.

"Neither have I Sparx. Neither have I." We stayed close for a few moments before I let go.

"I better get my night clothes." I sit up to get out of the bed but he stops me.

"You don't need your night clothes." I cocked an eyebrow.

"But-" He lays me back down and I am silenced when he bites the side of my neck. I suck in a bit of air, and he unbuttons my top, sliding it off of me and laying it on the floor beside the bed. He leans up and stares down at me as he slides a hand down to unzip my pants soon sliding them off as well and tossing them onto the floor. He slides his hands around and under me to my back with a smirk grabbing the little bit of fabric that held my chest in place.

"Trust me. You won't need any clothes for this." I stare at him seeing the lust in his eyes. I bite my bottom lip knowing exactly what was about to happen. And I was surely ok with it happening. What a night this would be...

* * *

**Chapter One done! Um I don't know how long this story will be. I am still planning everything out. A not really graphic, not really lemon scene at the end. Didn't want to hit you with anything too graphic for the first chapter.**

**Figured I'd hit you guys with a mature Spova story. Please do know there will be a few graphic scenes in later chapters. So, if you do not wish to read stories that contain lemons and mature content then please do not continue this story! This is a warning, so please do not leave comments stating that you didn't know this was going to be a mature story. I'm warning you NOW, take my warning and do what you please with it. Just know I warned you.**

**I do a mixture of Mature and non Mature content stories so you may see a little bit of everything on my page. So, if this is not the story for you I am sure that in time I will upload something that pleases your eyes and mind. **

**Please forgive me for any grammatical errors. I was never the best in English class. I'm more of a math, science and technology person. Oh also please feel free to comment. I try to reply to any that I get. If you have any suggestions on stories that you would like me to do then don't be afraid to bomb my inbox. So that is it for now. Hope you enjoy the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!**

**I do not own SRMTHFG**

* * *

My eyes gently open and I turn over off my stomach and onto my back on the bed. I close them again and stretch before sitting up. I glance around the room spotting a bright light peering out from the door crack of the bathroom. I glance over to the empty side of the bed and in a matter of moments I heard the sound of running water. I then looked over to the digital clock on the nightstand beside me; 7:00 A.M. What was he doing up so early? Surely Sparx was not the morning type of guy. On their off days he was always the last one dragging out of bed, normally being forced to get up after it hit noon once everyone realised he was still sleeping. What could he be possibly doing at this time? I stayed in the bed and laid back down. I curled up in the covers some more since there was a massive amount of heat that was taken away from me since only I occupied the bed. I close my eyes again; it had been a rather long night and I could use some more rest. I heard some shuffling of clothing and soon the sound of the door opening and closing, though I could tell that he tried to do it as quietly as possible.

"You're up kind of early?" I speak with my eyes closed still a bit tired.

"Yeah, I have some things to do. Autographs, meetings, and some interviews. I have to start early. Being a pilot is a lot more work than it seems." His voice wasn't as deep as Otto's but it was rough and low.

"You just got back, do you have to work all ready?" I sigh and open my eyes to meet his. He smiled at me. I could see that he was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a white tee shirt and his pilot jacket. The usual.

"Yes I have to work. Don't want to, but I have to." He walks over to my side of the bed and leans down pressing his lips to mine. He was so intoxicating it could make a women weak in the knees. I place my hands on each side of his face as I slightly pull him closer so he was laying on top of me. The kiss was short and he pulled away. I grumble wanting it to last a bit longer, maybe even the rest of the morning. That wouldn't hurt right?

"I guess I better let you get to it then." He grins at me as he stands up.

"Eh I shouldn't be long dollface." He heads to the door and walks out. I rub my face and roll back over. I guess I better get some more sleep in...

* * *

I open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling. I could hear some movement coming on outside of the room. I stretch and sit up glancing over at the clock. It was noon and I rub my temples. I slept that long? I slide out of the bed and head into the bathroom. I do the daily hygiene routine and grab my clothes which were folded up on the dresser.

"Sparx must have folded them..." I smiled as I slip them on. I make up the bed and tidy up a bit before heading out the room. I walked down the hall and into a tube that took me to the kitchen. I smile spotting Otto eating a quite largely stacked sandwich. He smiles at me with a full mouth.

"Morning Nova! Well it's more of an afternoon, but I guess I can just say both. Good Mornoon!" I smile and open the fridge.

"Good afternoon, someone's got quite a lunch there?"

"This? Oh this is nothing!" I pull out the milk and sit it on the counter walking over to grab a bowl and some cereal.

"Hey where is everyone?"

"Gibson is out doing some science stuff with other science people, Chiro and Jinmay had class, Antauri's out buying some more meditation stuff that helps him meditate...and stuff. And I think I heard Sparx leave out as well." I sit down across from him and eat my breakfast which should be lunch, but whatever.

"Sparx is out doing some work for his pilot career. He left early this morning." I don't think the others knew exactly of me and Sparx's relationship, but I'm sure that had a good clue.

"So I guess it's just me and you huh?" Otto says with a large smile on his face despite the large amount of food he was trying to swallow down.

"Yeah I guess so..." I smile at him. Otto was a great friend, and a great brother. He always wore his jumpsuit and smile on his face no matter what.

"Hey Nova. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what is it?" I could tell that he was a bit nervous. Like something was bothering him.

"Well you're a girl so you know how girls act and what they want in a guy right."

"Well yeah? " I lean on the table playing with the spoon.

"Well there's this girl who works at the coffee shop near the construction site. And well I've known her for a few months now, but I don't know if she likes me." I smirk.

"Well does she show some interest when you speak to her?"

"Well uh...I don't know." He rubs his neck and continue to eat.

"Maybe you should ask her out on a friendly outing-"

"Why not a date?"

"Well sometimes girls can be a bit scared by the word 'date'. You don't want to rush anything. And you don't want her thinking that you are trying to dive right into a relationship with her. Try just hanging out with her. Gain a deeper friendship with her and I'm sure that she'll come around."

"You think so?" His face lights up like a little kid who just entered the toy store.

"I know so. You can take her to the city fair tonight I'm sure she'll like that!" He nods and stands up running out the kitchen, but comes back shortly.

"Uh Nova..."

"Mhhhhh...?"

"Mind helping me find some clothes. All I have is jumpsuits...I've never actually be around a girl before." I give him a look.

"But you don't count!" I finish my food and place the bowl in the sink.

"Sure why not. I have nothing else to do." My dojo was on a break for a while so the students could have a social life. They have been working really hard these past few months and after we won the martial arts tournament I thought they deserved a break.

Otto and I head out the super robot and into the city. It was so peaceful and lively. People laughing and smiling. The atmosphere was delightful. We made our way to a clothing store. Something Otto may like. The clothes were simple yet stylish at the same time, though I wasn't one to judge. I'm far from a fashion expert. He blinks.

"Where do we start..." He glances down at me.

"How about pants? We can find you a pair of pants that you like and then a shirt and go from there?" He smiles widely.

"I'm glad you're here I probably would be standing here like this all day." He chuckles and heads over to where the pants section was. We stayed in the store for about an hour or two. Otto trying clothes on and me judging them. At the end of the day it was all about what he felt comfortable in. He finally chose something he liked. It was a yellow and black plaid shirt and some light blue jeans. I thought it fit him quite well.

"Thanks a lot again for coming with me Nova."

"No problem Otto anytime anytime." I smile at him and he grins back.

"Oh Nova you and Sparx should head out to the fair tonight too! I'm sure you too would have loads of fun as well." I glance at him.

"That would be fun, but I doubt he'll be home at a reasonable hour. He may be tired when he gets home. I'll let him rest. When does it leave?"

"Tomorrow's the last day to go." I nod.

"Maybe we will go tomorrow. It all depends on how he's feeling. But let's head back so you can get ready for your big outing." He nods at me and we head back towards the super robot.

It was kind of late now. Maybe about 7 ish? The sun was beginning to set and the people of Shuggazoom were starting to come out into the streets. Chiro, Jinmay, Gibson, and Antauri had left out already for the fair. They said they wanted to get there a little early before a mass of people were to flood the rides and booths. I was in Otto's room making sure he was all set. He talked to the girl and invited her out to the fair. She agreed and he was to pick her up at the coffee shop.

"Ok Otto remember what I told you. Be yourself, and try to be a gentleman. " He chuckles.

"I'm a gentleman!"

"Yeah a savage one." We share a laugh.

"Ok ok I'll try Nova." We head out of his room and I headed towards Sparx room. Otto stops and turns to me.

"Nova wait!" I cock an eye brow and turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"What if...she doesn't like me like I like her."

"Then she wasn't meant for you..." He stares at me and looks down. I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Otto. There are a lot of girls around. I'm sure there is one out there just for you and you only. If she is the one, then go for it. If she isn't then that's ok, because the girl of your dreams is on her way. Just be patient. She'll come around. But tonight have fun" He hugs me tight and I smile, pleased that he was pleased. I hugged him back, let him go, and then he was on his way. I head back over to Sparx door. He had returned a little while ago, but I was helping Otto so I wasn't able to greet him yet. I knocked on the door gently.

"Come in!" I open the door and walk in. The doors shut behind me. He was taking off his shirt which was slightly ripped up. His pilot jacket was laying on the bed, unharmed. He turns and smile at me when he tossed the shirt into his little trash can that sat near his dresser. He had a few scratches on him but that was all, well if there were anymore I couldn't see them. I walk over to him.

"You ok? Did something happen." He shakes his head.

"Nothing major, one of the fans got a little too excited while I was signing her picture of me, and well she jumped over the table and tried to kiss me." He chuckles and I snorted at the thought. A female caressing all over him as if he was hers. I could feel myself become angry at the image in my head. She was lucky I wasn't with him, because if I was that fan girl wouldn't even be able to see Sparx not alone be close enough to touch him.

"Uh Nova?" I snap back to focus on him. I think he was saying something while I was contemplating on how that girl wouldn't even dare touch him while I was there.

"Huh? You say something?" " He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Uh yeah? You ok? You seem irritated all of a sudden? Something wrong?" I shake my head forgetting about the fangirl quickly. I had no reason to be upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but weren't you saying something?" He nods and leans on the dresser.

"Oh yeah I was asking you if you knew where the others were. I didn't see them when I came in."

"Oh they went to the city fair."

"Oh? Even Antauri?" I nod.

"Yeah, I believe he is accompanying Gibson since Otto has a date, and Chiro has one so he went so Gibson could get out." He chuckles.

"Brainstrain couldn't get a date? Not surprising." He chuckles and I playfully hit him on the arm.

"I'm sure Gibson can get a date if he wanted to." He snickers.

"Ha yeah right! Maybe his lab rats!" He bust out into laughter soon settling down. I roll my eyes and I feel him grab my waist pulling me close to him. I look up at him and he stares back down.

"You don't know how much I've missed you Nova..."

"I've missed you too Sparky..." His hand caress the side of my face; running down my neck. I move closer closing the gap between us. Sparx was cocky, flirty, and a comedian, but there was a side of him that he only allowed me to see. He was so gentle and he spoke so softly. He was loving and caring and I thought for the longest time he wasn't capable of having those qualities in him. I wrap my arms around his neck. It wasn't just about being intimate or sharing laughs and jokes, but just being in his embrace was enough for me. He was my happy place, my point of peace when I went on a rage. Sometimes I wonder how he did it. How he made me so calm and weak everytime I look at him. I blink realizing that we have been staring at each other for a while now. He looked tired even though I knew he was trying to hide it.

"You look tired. I'm sure you had a long day. You should rest." He pauses for a moment before answering me.

"Didn't you want to go to the fair?"

"No, I'm fine Sparx you need to sleep." He rolls his eyes and click his tongue.

"Nova you love fairs! You mean to tell me that you aren't going to go, just because I've had a long day?"

"Well, I-" He quickly kisses me on the lips and breaks our embrace. I cock and eyebrow at him and he heads over to his closet. I cross my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a shirt, or would you rather me show off my hot chest off to everyone at the fair?" I snort tempted to hit him for that comment, but I didn't. He doesn't look at me but I see him grin at my silence. He put on a yellow shirt and then he grabs his pilot jacket putting it on.

"Sprx I-" He grabs my hand and drags me out of his room.

"Come one Novs stop being so difficult all the time. " I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but don't complain about you being tired." He intertwined his fingers into mine and smiled; glancing back at me for a second.

"Trying to say I won't be able to keep up?" I grin as we head out the super robot heading down the street that lead to the fair.

"I'm not trying to say it, I am saying it." I give him a challenging look and he grins widely.

"Oh you're on!" We take off into a sprint, heading for the bright lights of the fair.

* * *

**Please notify me of any grammatical errors! Please and thank you. So there's chapter two. ^^ Took me forever to get it posted sorry. Anyways there isn't much to say. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Four! **

**A/N:**

**Heads up. I think I only went through once for spelling errors, so there are probably a load of them in there. Sorry. Don't feel like going back over it again. !Minor sexual themes! I censored it a lot.**

**I decided to keep the story, but only have watered down sexual scenes for those who are not comfortable with something graphic. To be honest, I'm not that comfortable with posting something like that anyways. At least right now I'm not. Anyways Read a long. It's kinda a short chapter.**

* * *

Blue, green, orange, purple and any other you could think of was here. From the variety of lights to the skin and fur color of every human and monkey boy and girl. This place was so diverse in every way imaginable! I've been to plenty of fairs before but this one was the biggest and most impressive one I've been too so far! My eyes scanned every inch there was too see; every ticket booth to ride to prizes to food I was amazed by it all.

I feel a tight squeeze on my waist and I glance up to meet his eyes. I can't help but to smile.

"Someone's enjoying themselves?" His rough low voice seem to make me lean into him more as we walked through the crowded fair. I lean my head on his shoulder and look up at him. He grinned.

"I might be having fun..." He snickers and holds me close. We rode some of the large rides that were there and we had some snacks every now and then. I was having fun. A lot of fun actually being with him just came natural. I heard him yawn though it was obvious he tried to make it as quiet as possible. We been here for a few hours and it was getting late. I'm sure he is exhausted but he never complained not once.

"You're tired." He glanced down at me.

"I'm fine Novs. " I could see how desperate his eyes wanted to close but he fought them to stay open. He would continue until he passed out just for me. I stop us from walking any further.

"Sparx I can see it in your eyes. You need to sleep..."

"Nova I-" I pressed my finger to his lips; stopping him from protesting.

"I enjoyed tonight. It was great. I had a lot of fun with you, but now it's time for you to sleep. It will be here tomorrow..." He sighed but nods.

"Whatever you say Novs..." I grab his hand we head back to the super robot. We stop and his door to his room.

"You go ahead and sleep I need to head into my room and straighten up." He nods and heads into his room. I head into my room and straightened up a bit before getting into the shower. I close my eyes and let the water pour over me. I stayed in there for about 20 minutes to be exact. I put on my night clothes which consisted of a pair of shorts and a tank top. I head out of the bathroom about to head out of my room but I stop staring at my bed.

"I thought you were sleeping Sparx? " He was laying down underneath my my pink covers; his eyes closed. He looked pretty comfortable.

"I took a shower and decided that we should sleep in your room tonight." He opens his eyes to look at me and I walk over and climb into the bed. He rolls over onto his back and I lay on top of him. I slide under the covers with him and he pulls them over me some more. At night it gets kind of cold in here. You would think the super robot had a better heating system. Otto was in the process of fixing it. I place my hands so that they would lay slightly around his neck. I rest my head next to his and I feel him wrap his arms around my waist.

I close my eyes and relax against him. It felt good not to be alone, and since he had work to do the distance was nice as well. I wouldn't want to be up under him or him up under me all the time. It was a nice balance. I feel my eyes close slowly and I knew sleep was coming for me. It wasn't long before my eyes shut completely and I drifted off to sleep laying peacefully with him...

"NOVA I -!" My eyes shot open and I jump up a bit. My eyes wide as I look at the door. Otto was standing there staring back at me. He looked excited about something and then a wide grin appeared on his face. I was in a sitting position. My hands were on Sparx chest and I was sitting on his lap. Sparx was still sound asleep like a rock. He could and would sleep through anything! The covers only covered the lower half and me and him; and it would appear to anyone else that we were in the middle of something. I blinked realizing how sexual this position looked even though Sparx had on pajama pants and a shirt on.

"Otto wait this isn't what it looks-" He chuckles.

"It's okay Nova. I understand, you were just doing what ya know..." I blush.

"No no we weren't! We both have clothes on!" I get out of the bed quickly but not too fast so that I didn't disturb Sparx. Wait what time was it? I hear Otto laugh and I shoot him a glare. He puts his hands up defensively.

"OKay okay Nova whatever you say, but I didn't mean to disturb you two- well I guess I just disturbed you.." He glances at Sparx.

"It's ok Otto what time is it?"

"It's 10:30" That wasn't too bad, it was still morning. I stretch.

"So what brings you to my room this early?" He giggles and jumps around a bit.

"It...went...great!" I cock an eyebrow and then remembered his date last night.

"OH! Your date! Well secret date." I smile at him.

"Yeah, she said she had a great time and she would love to hang out with me more often!"

"That's great Otto!"

"Oh and guess what Nova!"

"What?"

"She...kissed me." I could see so much joy in his eyes.

"She did?! Wow Otto looks like you got some moves! See when you be yourselves girls like you better!" He pulls me into a tight hug swinging me around.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best sister I guy could ever have!" He lets me go and I take a deep breath. The embrace was tighter than I expected!

"No problem Otto. I'm just glad you're happy. That's all that matters."

"Hey Nova I'm going to head on out. Taking her out to breakfast!" He takes off and I wave to him.

"Otto is something else..."

"I could have told you that..." I turn around, spotting Sparx sitting up and looking over at me. He looked like he didn't want to get up.

"Whoa, you got up on your own? I must say Sparx you never cease to amaze me..." He rolls his eyes at me and lays back down with a thump.

"I always get up on my own. There have only been a few times where I was forced up." I bust out into a laugher and walk over to him.

"Ha! Come on Sparx, you and I both know that you never get up on your own. NEVER!" I sit down on the bed next to him and he covers his face with a pillow.

"Don't you have to go to work today?" I look down at him. He toss the pillow to the side of the bed.

"No not today. Thank goodness. I probably wouldn't have gone anyway."

"Well in that case what do you want to do then? Lay in bed all day?"

"Hmmm laying in bed all day sounds nice as long as you're laying here with me." He grins and hit him with the pillow. He chuckles.

"Laying in the bed doesn't sound like such a bad idea but I figured today wouldn't be a lazy day."

"Why not, I worked yesterday and we headed out to the fair last night. I think we earned this lazy day don't you think?" I think before responding to his question. I don't think the others were going to do much today and well I guess it couldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe we could just hang out here for the day. Get something to eat, talk, and do whatever comes to our mind. A stress free day.

"Well I guess we can be lazy today. I think the rest of the team is doing the same. Well besides Otto, Gibson and Antauri, even though that is almost half of the team that will actually be doing something productive today. Maybe we could-" He groans.

"Nova...let's just stay in here and only leave when we have to. I know you don't feel like getting up and being 'productive' today just as much as I hate Gibson's speeches. Let's just have us time today. Just me and you..." I was quiet for a moment before looking down at him.

"Ok, fine we can stay here for the day. But you're on snack patrol. So if I get hungry you have to get up and go get food." He whines.

"Aw come one Nova why me!?"

"Because you are the one who wanted to be lazy for the day. I'm not hungry right now. So you have a while before you have to get up." He grumbles and I grin at him.

"Well then Novs while we're here wanna talk?" I nod and climb further onto the bed. I sit down in the middle and cover myself with the covers.

"So Sparx I take it you enjoy your job?" He sits up and adjust himself so he was sitting in front of me.

"I don't know Novs. I love to fly don't get me wrong but all these meeting and contracts; it's just too much. I didn't become a professional pilot to be stressed out. I became one to be free. To have a job that I love doing. Guess things aren't what I thought they would be..." I could see the disappointment in his eyes, and I understood where he was coming from. He was a free spirit and would they had him doing at work was out of his character.

"Well maybe you can talk to them about cutting down on the 'business' work a bit?" He shrugs.

"I don't think that's possible, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. But what about you. I heard about your dojo. How's that working out for ya?"

"To be honest I can't complain. It's great, the students work hard and we've won our first tournament. Though I must say it's nothing like fighting along side the team. Now that was a rush, but I guess those days are over. New days are yet to come..." He nods.

"Yeah, man we had some wild times here. All of us! Saving planets from oppression and evil. Tracking down Skeleton King. Those were the days. What's left for us to do now. We're made to fight and protect..." I sigh.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel like that too, like all of our talents and strengths are being wasted since we took down Skeleton King for good. But at the same time I know that we were made to also have a life. A real life. We are all using our talents just in different ways than before. We were meant to stop Skeleton King and then life out our lives how we pleased to." He gives me a small smile.

"So how do you want to live your life?" I was slightly taken back by the question, but I answered it.

"Well I want to be able to still use my fighting skills to help others, and I'm doing that now at my dojo. I also want to be with someone who accepts me as a dominant person and won't try to dominate over me. Someone who will love me for who I am and won't try to hurt me. Someone who wants to be with me forever..." I stare at him with a smile. He was that someone. It took me awhile to finally realize it. He never tried to change me, he never left my side no matter how hard I slapped him across the room. He was loyal and he loved me. I may never find someone like him again, so why not return the feeling since they're there...

"Nova...have I always been that someone?..." I blink, how could he think he wasn't. Well yeah I beat him up a lot but still.

"Of course Sparx! There is no other that could take your place..." He leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back and I fall on my back pulling him ontop of me. I could feel my heart pound and my body heat increase. My arms wrap around his neck and my hands caress his head. He kisses down my jawline and t my neck. I suck in some air and I stop him.

"Sparx..." I whisper glancing at the door.

"I'll lock it." He says climbing off of me and heading to the door.

"But it's morning. Everyone will be up and-" I say protesting.

"But it's still early. Otto is gone. I'm sure Gibson and Antauri are up, but more than likely they left as well. Think there's a science convention coming on this week. Oh and the kid and Jinmay are probably still in the bed." He presses some buttons and the door locks with a click sound. He walks back over to the bed and grins; climbing back over top of me. I look up at him.

"They're going to here. Our rooms aren't that sound proof." I could see his grin widen as he takes off his shirt. He grabs ahold of my shirt and slides it off of me. I don't protest as it was tossed onto the floor.

"Well it looks like you're just going to have to be quiet then, but It won't be easy..." He whispers and my heart races. Before I could get out another word my shorts were off and on the floor next to my shirt. His tail swishes from side to side and I grin. With a quick movement I force him onto his back so I was sitting on top of him again.

"You are always on top. This time. I'm in change." I say in a seductive tone. He stares up at me and smirks.

"Oh my fair warrior have mercy on me." He says playfully. I love that side of him. I rub my hands on his chest and down his stomach. It was tone and muscular. I grab the top of his pajama pants and pull the down. He shifts so I could get them off quicker. He was now only in his bright pink boxer briefs. I giggle.

"Someone likes pink?" I say glancing up at him.

"No! They were red, but that color faded in the wash machine. I swear. " He protest and I shake my head.

"Whatever you say Sparky." He rolls his eyes and grumbles.

"Aw don't be mad Sparky they're cute!" I smile and she crosses his arms. They were cute on him. Kind of tight though. So tight that you could visibly see the bulge. I can see him blush and I grin. We only did it a few times actually, and it's been so long I could feel myself tense up. I could tell that he sensed my sudden change in mood and he leans up, so our faces were close.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to..." He says with a slight whisper. I stare at him and shake my head.

"No, we do. We need this." He nods and proceeds to stripping me of my undergarments. He lays me on my back and slides his boxer briefs off. I bite my lip and blush at the sight of him. I don't know why I was so nervous, it wasn't like it was my first time and it wasn't like I didn't know Sparx. He position himself overtop of me and placed his hands beside my head. My heart start to beat faster and faster as each second goes by. He was hesitant as he stared down at me. I nod and within moments I suck in a rough gasp...

* * *

**Welp there you go. I know you guys waited so long for this update. I was battling whether or not I was going to keep it. I just reccently got a lot of inspiration for this story! Not much else to say, so Review. Let me know what you think about it.**

**~Wolf-Tang**


	4. Deleted LEMON scene! (Not graphic)

**WARMING WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON ! Not too graphic...**

**So I have had a couple of people as me to do the lemon between Sparx and Nova so eh I did. This chapter is optional. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. If you don't read it, it will not interfere with you understanding the next chapter. This is just the deleted scene that's all.**

**So if ya read it cool, let me know what you think. If you don't like this type of literature cool just wait till the next chapter is uploaded which should be the same day this is posted. (Working on it now)**

**THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Nova's Point of View**

I gasp and arch my back once I felt him slide into me. The feeling wasn't knew to me, but it was surely missed. I see him tilt his head back slightly, his eyes closed and a blush forming on his cheeks. I smirk at the sight. I could tell that he too missed this and I could also tell he's been holding out on having sex with anyone else. We stayed still for a few seconds.

"Sparx..." I say barely audible. He looks down at me.

"Sorry...Nova. It's been so long since we did this. And it's been so long since I've done this. I almost forgot how good it feels." He gins and licks his lips. I was a bit taken back from the feelings that I didn't completely catch his signature grin, but I did not he was up to something.

"You're...up...up to something..." I say staring up at him.

"Me, noo. Never. But I can say that after this...you'll be begging me for more." His grin widens and I cock an eyebrow at him. Before I could raise my defense he begins to thrust in and out of me. I release a loud moan and I grip the sheets tightly. His movements were slow at first and then he would thrust faster and faster. He let out low deep grunts while I on the other hand let out loud moans. I hoped we were not disturbing anyone, but it wasn't long before every single thought that tried to develop in my mind melted away by each stroke he made. I feel his hands grab my wrist and pins them above my head. He leans down and bites down into my neck. I bite my lip and close my eyes trying to mute my screams of pure bliss. I was trapped beneath him and at his mercy. Though I enjoyed it as much as he did. I knew he enjoyed being dominant only during this time and I had no problem allowing him to do so. It brought out his masculine side even more than his fit muscular body or his rough deep scratchy voice.

He increase his speed some more and I can't help but to let out my screams. I could feel my end approaching and so did Sparx because he thrusted deeper inside me. He doesn't let go of my arms and I squirm beneath him. He thrust into me one more time before he stops. I feel myself contract around him and my moans are dragged out. My back falls back so it was on the bed flat again. He releases my arms and I pant. He leans down and kisses me. I place my hands on the side of his face and kisses him back.

"That was...much needed..." He says in between kisses. I lean out of the kiss only an inch. I gaze into his black orbs and smile.

"Hmmmm, yeah it was. It may just turn into a habit if you keep that up." I say rubbing the back of his head. He grins.

"I think I can do that." He kisses me again pressing his torso to mine...

* * *

**Short yes I know, but It's just a deleted scene. Not a full chapter. This is not chapter 4**

**Anyways let me know what you think!**

**~Wolf-Tang**


End file.
